


Xirlia

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The way to Poe's heart is through his stomach.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Xirlia

Takodana was relatively quiet and it was green.

Leaving Hosnian Prime was, to date, one of your most esteemed personal accomplishments. Not because it wasn‘t green enough and not because you had any opposition to the New Republic - not at all. It would have just been too cliche for your liking to enter the world of politics, following your mother‘s footsteps, before you had a chance to do anything else. You enjoyed flying, but not enough to commit to pilot school, and you weren‘t disciplined enough to dedicate your youth to bioengineering.

That was nearly seven years ago, and you had been shortsighted and naive to think you ever stood a chance at attempting to avoid politics.

Your first real job on Takodana that lasted longer than an afternoon was in a small bakery run by a displaced Falleen named Leru, who had been exiled from his home planet for reasons he refused to address. The legends were true; Leru‘s stony skin would fade from it‘s neutral grey-blue to a violent red if you burned the Para-rolls, or the few times you‘d forgotten to preheat the oven before slipping in the trays lined with Bespin-cloud meringue cakes. The mysteriously-alluring scent of the Falleen coiled invisibly throughout the crowded, sunny kitchen, mingling with the spices and sugars, and the faithful patrons who came weekly or sometimes daily for their pastry of choice often teased they were addicted because of Leru‘s known covetous pheromones. Even still, Leru sometimes tinged to a blushing pink before raising a knobbly hand, his skin turning back to its impartial state with each wave he made in the air, brushing off the flirtatious but accurate accusation.

You quietly bloomed into a more dutiful position in life, where Leru relied on you to be awake before the sun rose above the tree canopies to shine down on the market of Takodana, so that the Kanali wafers would be dusted with powdered sugar and cool in time to erect your booth beside the other merchants.

The first time Poe Dameron approached your table, his eyes were set firmly on the woven basket filled to the brim with Xirlia, and you had envied the little puffy ovals. You could tell he was a pilot based on his clothes, and hid the Resistance emblem poorly as he kept his helmet tucked under his arm. His distracted eyes gave you the chance to observe his generous mane of dark hair, streaked gently with greys that rested in stark contrast to the very boyish air about him.

“Haven‘t had one of these bad boys since the last time I was on Yavin,“ he chirped, pointing to the basket that laid between your waist and his. “Do you know how long I‘ve been looking for these kriffing things?“

“Leru‘s got the recipes to lure in someone from every moon you can think of. You want one?“ you asked, your voice too high and your eyes too wide as you procured a paper bag, fanning it open with one hand.

“One? You can fill that thing up,“ he replied, and your insides hummed as one side of his mouth lifted into a grin. “Please.“

With his treat in hand, he finally looked at you, and your chest tightened when he parted his lips with his tongue before biting down on the bottom one.

“Did you bake these?“ he asked, his smooth voice ticking up on the end, and the other side of his mouth joined in on the smile as the tips of his fingers swept against your hand, dropping credits into it. “They‘re incredible.“

“First thing this morning.“ Your palm not gripping his coins was resting on the coarse tablecloth lining the table, and you couldn‘t stop yourself from leaning over it, slightly towards him.

He nodded. “So, you‘ll probably be too wiped to grab a drink with me tonight.“

“I‘m off when the market closes, a couple hours from now,“ you told him, honing in on every ounce of self-control you had to rein in your excitement. “Maybe you can tell me about some of your missions.“

Your eyes fell on the Rebel symbol, and though he tucked the helmet deeper against his side, he gave you a puckish grin.

He shrugged, and you already had enough clues about the strange pilot to piece together a persona for him: confident, assured, maybe even hubristic.

“I‘m Poe. Come find me at Ra‘seca‘s,“ he suggested, and he began to walk backward, collected and unfazed enough to navigate without eyes as he blindly coalesced back into the crowd. “Help me with these!“ Waving the little bag in front of him, he finally turned around.

“Breathe,“ Leru muttered behind your back. “Lucky you‘re not a Falleen, or you‘d be pinker than a tuuli berry.“

You wasted no time finding Poe.

You allowed yourself to indulge in one drink, and you wove through the crowded pub with it in hand as you scanned over the dim room, feeling a little foolish. Another puzzle piece fell into place as you found him; sprawled out in a booth, both his arms draped languidly against it. He pulled himself together when he saw you.

“Did you save me an Xirlia?“ you asked, slipping into the space beside him.

Your bodies seemed to curl towards each other, like little magnets coming together under the influence of an immediate physical attraction.

“You‘re either gonna be pissed, or you‘re gonna be proud,“ he murmured, biting his lip again. “I ate them. Every last bite. They were that good.“

“Resistance not feeding you enough, huh?“ you taunted in a low voice.

“Being a hero just, ya know, works up an appetite,“ he said through a smirk. “What about you? Where‘d you learn to bake?“

“Here,“ you replied, taking a small sip of your drink before setting it down. “I‘m from Hosnian, and I -“

“Whoa, Hosnian?“ Poe interrupted, cocking his head to one side. “Right in the city?“

“Yep,“ you breathed, swirling the glass in your hand. “My mother is part of the tribunal. It‘s a lot; too much for me. I poked around for a while before settling here. It‘s nice,“ you shrugged. “If I had jumped right into the judiciary, I don‘t think I‘d be sleeping in, either.“

“Fancy,“ Poe jested, leaning back in his seat a bit. “But I don‘t know,“ he said in a lower voice, shaking his head, “making the perfect Xirlia is way more useful than politics.“

“I mean, politics are necessary,“ you countered, and he huffed out a laugh. “Or at least inescapable.“

“Damn right,“ he agreed.

Neither of you finished your drinks, and they felt like mere props in your coquettish dance. The heat of the afternoon seemed to promise an evening without much relief, which led you to suggest a prime and unfrequented swimming spot a few miles south of the city.

He sauntered behind you as you left the pub, the green foliage of the wild forests engulfing the city gleaming in the golden sunset.

“Cute,“ he purred, eyeing your speeder bike as you mounted it.

You knew he was teasing; this model was burley, and your eyes narrowed at him before you lowered the goggles over them. He climbed on behind you, and you leaned back against him as his hands fell to your waist.

There had been enough touching on the ride to the rocky pool, hidden beneath a trove of towering trees, to warrant the assumption of what was to come once you arrived.

You stripped down to nothing but your underwear, pulling off both your tunic and your bra before dipping a toe into the pool, knowing his eyes were on you as you walked carefully in up to your breasts. A chain hung from his broad neck, and your gaze traveled to the waistband of his boxers as he joined you in removing his suit, not bothering to test the waters as he jumped, pulling his knees to his chest and barreling in, splashing you as he made impact.

“Come here,“ Poe whispered, and he pulled you by the hand against his chest so that you were both standing on a rock, tall enough to keep your heads above water.

You didn‘t often listen to the suggestions of strange men, or anyone at all unless it suited you, but Poe‘s hands splaying over the small of your back was part of what you hoped to experience when you left Hosnian, promising yourself to live a little.

Thick, warm lips enveloped yours as your skin pricked with goosebumps; the pool was comfortable today, and you knew the sensation arose from his fingertips ghosting over your flanks beneath the water. Your hands crept up his chest, lying flat against it as your fingers threaded through the hairs there, and you slipped your tongue past the gates of his mouth. Sucking on the bottom lip that had been enticing you since you first saw him in the market, you dragged it between your teeth, soliciting a low moan from his throat.

“You taste sweet, you know that?“ he said, and the grip on your hips tightened as he propped you up on the rocky bank behind him. His hands rested on your thighs, and your core ached with want.

“Yeah, just like you know just what to say,“ you joked, opening your legs so that he could step in between them.

“Is it okay if I touch you here?“ he asked against your lips, and you nodded fervently as his hands moved slowly upwards.

“Keep going,“ you whispered, and your hands raked into his hair as you pulled him back into a messy kiss, teeth scraping as your tongues brushed up against one another.

One of his hands dragged against your thigh until it flew in between them, a thumb brushing over your center lightly as you whimpered into his mouth.

“What about right here?“ he whispered again between kisses, “is it okay if I touch you more?“

“Please,“ you mouthed, your voice barely audible as you felt yourself melt against his hand, his thumb moving agonizingly slow over the thin fabric that laid between it and your clit.

Barely breaking away from your kiss, he spoke again. “You tell me how you like it, got it? Do you want me to go a little harder?“ He pushed the pad of his thumb more firmly against you, and you cried out, bucking your hips into his hand.

“Just like that,“ you whined, gripping the stone beneath you for leverage. “Don‘t stop.“

Two fingers pulled away at your underwear with his free hand, just brushing over your patch of hair.

“What about here? Do you want this?“ he asked softly.

“Mhmm.“

Your hands flew to his neck, bracing against him as two sturdy fingers hooked the fabric away and sunk to their knuckles inside of you. He moaned into your mouth as you spread your legs wider, inviting him to twist his hand in and out slowly as the other worked above them.

Leaning back, your eyes pressed together tightly as pressure built inside of you, his hands working deftly as his warm breath pooled in the canyon of your collarbones, placing open-mouth kisses there.

Slowly his mouth moved lower, and when it hovered over your nipple, his dark eyes lifted towards you.

“I wanna put my mouth on you,“ he grinned.

“Kriff, yes,“ you cried, and your head lolled back again when his generous tongue swirled around your sensitive skin there, his lips sucking noisily as your hips ground against his hands.

His entire bearing worked on your behalf, his head and mouth bobbing between your chest as both hands moved in between your legs until your legs began to tremble, the fire in your lower belly threatening to erupt.

“I‘m -“ you stifled a moan by pressing your lips together, and Poe pressed his forehead against yours.

“Want it like this?“ he asked, pulling a loud kiss from your lips. “If you‘re gonna come, I need you to tell me when, got it, angel? Can you tell me?“

His voice was so soft compared to the abrasive scrape of his stubble over your chin, and his words began to unravel you.

“I‘m going to come,“ you whined again, and he hummed with approval as he let his lips ghost over yours.

Your legs shuddered around his hands, and he laughed lightly when your core tightened around his fingers.

“Ata girl,“ he praised, and followed your cues as his thumb stilled against the most sensitive part of you, applying pressure to ease you down from your climax.

As he withdrew his fingers from your heat, you slipped partially down the rock into his lap.

“Can we?“

Reaching between you, he guided your wandering hand towards his length, hard and expecting, and he tugged his boxers down. His hands gripped you from behind as he helped you lower yourself down onto him from within the pool. You pressed your body against his as you sucked in air, adjusting to the stretch. He moved slowly, careful to gather as much of your arousal as he could as the water worked against it, and he grinned with satisfaction.

“Damn,“ he hissed, and he gripped you with one arm around your back as he pressed his palm against the rock behind you.

You placed your arms at your sides, holding onto the ledge as you moved your lower half into him, and he leaned down to slip his tongue into your mouth.

“Can you come from this, too? Can I make you come again?“

“Yeah, just keep doing that,“ you gasped, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and sucked at his skin there, earning a gruff moan from him as you tasted sweat beneath his jawline. “You feel so good.“

Wrapping your legs firmly around him, you angled yourself so he could go deeper, and his mouth found yours again.

“You look really good,“ he murmured, “kriff.“

When your body felt like it might collapse in on itself, the fire in your belly igniting in your veins, you felt yourself go rigid against him.

“No, no, no, baby, say it,“ he urged, moving you with both hands gripping your hips, “I wanna hear you come.“

“I‘m coming,“ you whimpered. “Don‘t stop, please -“

Gritting his teeth, you watched as Poe‘s jawbone flexed beneath his cheek and he pushed you against the rock, draping you carefully over it as he maintained his grasp on your hips and stepped closer to the edge of the shore. Lowering his mouth to your nipples, he lapped at your breasts as you felt his pace quicken.

“I‘m safe,“ you breathed, “come inside of me.“

A strangled noise clawed its way from Poe‘s throat, and you felt his warmth fill you as he released his grip from your hips, cradling your face in his hands to kiss you deeply. He laid over you for a moment, both of you breathing heavily as he nuzzled against your temple.

“I bet right about now you‘re wishing you had saved at least one of those pastries,“ you teased.

He made a noise of frustration. “The way to my heart!“ he exclaimed in mock lament. “Xirlia pastries and beautiful girls who make them. Careful, or I might start haunting Takodana more often.“

“Oh, yeah?“

You let him gently pull you upright, guiding you back into the water as he floated on his back.

“Yeah. Or are you gonna high-tail it before too long to dominate the Republic?“

You joined him on your back, watching the dusk grow behind the foliage overhead in the nook of the forest the pool was tucked within.

“Not yet,“ you scoffed. “Haunt me all you want.“


End file.
